


#5 - Photograph

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [5]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9633476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Photograph, Gojyo. No beta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Photograph, Gojyo. No beta.

You," Sanzo had said, in the marketplace. "Give this to Hakkai. Someone found it in the bottom of a drawer, recognized it, brought it to me. Not my problem."

He must have known Gojyo wouldn't be able to resist opening the unsealed envelope. He waited until he was halfway back from town, where there was nothing but woods to either side of the road. The only thing in the envelope was a photo, a snapshot. In the photo, a younger Hakkai, carefree, and the pretty girl by his side, wearing the same smile … .

The day was hot, but Gojyo shivered.

 


End file.
